Changes
by QTG27
Summary: Beacon Academy is one of the best combat schools in the world and is home to some of Remnant's most promising future Huntsmen and Huntresses. We follow four seemingly incompatible people will have to work together to face everything the world throws their way. The question is: Will they change the world? Or will it change them? OC focus. Mostly cannon with a few twists thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

**By: QTG27**

**Co-authored by: Jebedante**

**Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY, but we do own the four OCs currently in this fic. Who you won't meet yet. Except for one.**

**A/N: Don't get used to these, most A/Ns will be at the end of chapters. I felt I should give you fair warning that some elements of ch1 and ch2 may seem rushed. We did our best to prevent it but with RWBY being where it is when this was written, we have a distinct lack of knowledge of any time before Beacon, the setting for Ch1 and 2. If you fell its rushed we ask you at least try till chapter 3 where we hit canon and it becomes slightly easier. Thank you if you read this.**

* * *

Cayn jerked awake. He was coated in a thick layer of sweat and an even thicker layer of clothing. He was barely even twelve, but he looked thirteen. The woman sitting on a log next to him could tell he was still panicking.

"Woah, woah!" she exclaimed rushing over to him, "you might be in shock."

Cayn looked up at her without raising his head any more than he already had. He slowly lied back down and tried to relax. He noticed what he then noticed what he was lying on.

It was a log.

The woman had been nice enough to fold up her vest and let him use it as a pillow. She also put a purple cape over him in a rather ineffective attempt to keep him warm; it was still appreciated though.

"Do you remember what happened?" the woman asked sitting back down.

He remembered. No matter how much he wished he didn't.

A man came running into town coated in blood screaming "They're coming! Oh my God! They're coming! We couldn't stop them!" Cayn had been in the front yard of his house messing around. He was the first to see the man. He had run over to his father inside the house.

"Dad! Dad! Something's happened!" his father had been sitting in the dining room talking to Cayn's mother. "One of the soldiers, he's hurt! He says they're coming!"

His father's eyes widened in horror. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed his sword from above the fireplace. "Go to the basement. Lock the door." He ran outside the house.

Cayn's mother grabbed Cayn by the shoulder and ran over to the basement. "Inside, quickly!" As he ran down the stairs she went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife as well as a poker from the fireplace. She quickly ran inside and locked the door.

"Take this Cayn." she handed him the poker. "Get away from the door."

"Do you think it's the Grimm?"

"I don't know."

Almost in answer to that a black wolf-like creature busted through the door. Cayn's mom stabbed forward with her knife and dug deep into the side of the monster. The monster recoiled in pain taking the knife with it. Cayn's mother's eyes shone with fear as the monster lunged again. This time it got her. She shrieked in agony. Cayn turned a ghostly white before lifting the poker over his head with shaking hands and charging.

He brought the poker crashing down on the creature's skull plate. It recoiled in pain but Cayn kept swinging, lost to the fear and confusion. The poker dug into the creature's head and Cayn had to work to dig it out, but he kept swinging. After several minutes, long after the creature had died, he finally stopped.

He did not want to, but some kind of morbid curiosity forced to look at his mother's face. It was gone; replaced with a mass of torn and mangled flesh. Cayn felt nauseas and could barely stand. He remembered puking and stumbling outside to see a blond woman in a white blouse, purple and black cape, and black skirt before passed out in the front yard. Before the world faded to black he caught a glimpse of his father, lying in a pool of red next to him.

"I remember." Cayn responded after a minute.

"How are you holding up?"

"Depends," Cayn said "Will breaking down bring them back." She was silent. "I see… then I'm fine."

The woman nodded, albeit hesitantly. She was clearly trying to be motherly, but couldn't figure out what to do or say. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Cayn."

**Five Years Later**

"Cayn! Wake up!" a woman's voice cried from downstairs.

"You don't have to yell at me! I do have an alarm clock!" Cayn shouted down the stairs from his bed.

"That you never remember to set!"

"I always remember to set it!" He hadn't remembered to set it.

"Liar!" Glynda yelled from the kitchen. She was wearing the same thing she wore when they met. Her job as a huntress kept her from trying out new things, so she had seven copies of the same outfit.

Cayn quickly got ready and donned his new outfit. He now rocked a nearly all-black outfit: black boots, long black coat with a blue inside that reached down to his ankles a collar that circled around his mouth. His symbol, a white hammer and anvil over a four-sided cyan gem, lay on the front left side of the collar and again, slightly larger on his back. Under the coat he wore black cargo pants and midnight blue segmented armor with muted cyan highlighting the edges.

All in all, his tall, lean yet muscular frame, silver hair, royal purple eyes and dark attire gave Cayn an imposing appearance. Imposing is probably an understatement, at 6'3" Cayn was downright scary looking. And he knew it too, he just didn't care. Scary suited him just fine.

He finally came downstairs and into the kitchen. Glynda was sitting at the table eating breakfast, having already gotten dressed for the day.

"It's about time." Glynda remarked staring at him. "You ready for your first day at Signal?"

"I think so." Cayn sat down at the table across from Glynda. He took a slice from the rather large pile of toast in between them. He quickly ate several slices before getting up to leave.

"Cayn." Glynda called out to him as he was leaving the room, "good luck."

"Thanks Aunt Glynda." Cayn smiled, "Enjoy your new job at Beacon."

Glynda smiled as Cayn left.

Cayn had a surprisingly good time at Signal. Ever since he was a kid he had been talented. He loved to train and fight. He was apparently a "prodigy." Unfortunately, while his natural ability in the art of combat had made him the top of his class, it also pushed away his slightly resentful peers. His rather lonely nature didn't help his social situation much either. He was one of those kids who by the end of the school year would only know the names of maybe ten of his classmates, and even then only by overhearing their names one place or another.

By the time the first week had rolled by Cayn still hadn't made any friends. He had tried, to humor his aunt, but never really knew what to say so in the end just kept to himself. There was this one cool kid in his history class; however, she seemed pretty nice. _Maybe I can try talking to her._ He thought, _No, she's probably either resentful like the others or-_

"What's up?" a young woman's rather chipper voice said next to him.

Cayn looked over. It was her, the girl from History. The first thing he noticed about her is her rather striking blonde hair, worn long and messy, yet still stylish. She wore black shorts and a brown jacket over a white blouse that you could only see the top of from where the jacket opened up in the front.

Cayn, somewhat startled, said the first thing that came to his head, "Nothin'". _Nailed it_, _Cayn._

"So how are you liking Signal?" The girl asked completely ignoring his awful response.

"It's good." _I might actually be getting better at this_. _…No, that's a lie._ "The training room's definitely bigger than my old one."

"Probably. Where'd you train?"

"My backyard."

The girl laughed. It was a hearty, cheerful laugh that may have seemed odd from anyone else, but it fit her just fine. Cayn soon found himself laughing as well, caught up in its joyful contagiousness.

"My name's Yang, by the way."

"Cayn."

"Cayn? Ooh. I like, it has a super-villain ring to it."

"It's because I am a super-villain. You remember how our history teacher couldn't find his pencils."

"Did you steal them?" Yang asked teasingly.

"No," Cayn said with a smile, "Why would I do such a thing?"

Yang laughed. "Hey, do you want to come sit with me and my friends? Kids in long coats sitting alone don't tend to always end well."

Cayn smiled. "Sure. That'd be fun." _Definitely nailed it_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Q: Well, there you have the first chapter.**

**JD: We hope that you don't want to gouge your eyes out while reading this.**

**Q: Yes, well… that's true, if dark. Anyway, this fic will be mostly canon with some twists/alterations. It is important to note that while Ruby and the girls will still play a major role, this does focus on another team of four. Though these four will be interacting with both RWBY and JNPR (and probably whatever Velvet's team ends up being).**

**JD: And we are students so we are busy often, don't expect daily uploads. The length of this is unknown at this time, and we are riding by the seat of our pants.**

**Q: At the same time uploads shouldn't be too sparse, as I at least, enjoy writing this. The length is due to the fact that it is currently mid-march of 2014, which means we are between Volumes 1 and 2 of RWBY. We don't know if anything we write will end up conflicting with canon, something I don't wish to do. This is kind of a project for me to work on my ability to create stories as I am working on pursuing a career in Game Design. We'll do our best to not step on any toes but we're new to fanfiction (both as writers, and JD doesn't read them as far as I know) and are learning as we go. It would help immensely if you were to review or send us messages letting us know if we got something wrong or if something seems off and we'll either attempt to fix it or tell you why it is. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I should also point out that while ch1 and ch2 are rather short ch3 is much longer, as the chapters after should be as well. Thank you for your time.**

**Q and JD out.**

**(EDIT 03/29/2014)**

**I completely forgot to mention that if anyone has suggestions for original arcs, an OC, or anything else I may mention in future chapters let me know. Preferably through PM, though doing so in a review is fine. One last thing, I don't feel like wasting space putting in the OC form I created (mostly because its format doesn't translate properly to this site) so if you have an idea for n OC, tell me so and we'll work out how I'll get it to you. For know I'm looking for villains, as you will come to see, Cayn is a little overpowered at first, and we need to give him a decent fight. If you could work some kind of lightning or thunder based semblance/theme that would be great, but its not required.**

**Well, that's everything.**

**Q, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes**

**By: QTG27**

**Co-authored by: Jebedante**

**Disclaimer: Yo! We still don't own it! Except our OCs.**

* * *

Two years passed at Signal and things seemed to be looking up for Cayn. He still didn't have many friends, but he always had at least one friend in Yang. Cayn still did really well in all of his classes. He did more than well, he did amazing. He mopped the floor with everything Signal could throw at him. Though tended to do it more thoroughly in his combat, dust, and weapons classes.

During a break Cayn got to do something he never could before. He finally met Ruby, Yang's younger sister. He was simply walking out the front entrance of Signal, not even following Yang and he just happened to see her holding a hood over the face of a smaller girl.

The other girl was decked out entirely in a red and black outfit. She wore a black blouse under a black and red corset with a red hood and cape attached to the back, a black combat skirt with red ridges at the end, black leggings and black combat boots. She also had a red object attached to the back of her belt.

"Hey, cut that out!" the girl shouted, pushing Yang away. She flipped the hood back behind her head again.

"Love, what are you doing?" Cayn asked strolling over. Cayn had developed quite a deep voice over the years, not enough to sound weird, but enough to stick out among most others his age.

"Oh, hey Cayn!" Yang didn't seem to be bothered at all by Cayn catching her physically assaulting someone. "This is my baby sister, Ruby."

"Hello!" Ruby chirped waving her hand. Cayn waved back.

"Ruby, this is my boyfriend Cayn."

Ruby's eyes lit up in surprise. She just stood there, not moving, face completely white.

"Ruby?" Yang waved her hand in front of Ruby's face. "Are you okay?"

Ruby's voice stayed monotone. "How long have you been dating?"

"About three months." Yang said it like it was nothing.

"Three months!" Ruby woke up and flipped out. She immediately started flailing at Yang.

Cayn just stood there as Ruby and Yang rolled around on the floor like two puppies fighting it out. Cayn just sighed and watched. _They're definitely sister's_.

Elsewhere a young girl, about fourteen years old woke up in an ugly crusting apartment. The walls were crumbling and falling apart and they were a dismal brown-yellow mix. She had long blond hair that went to her shoulders, and she was a rather short person altogether, she was only 5'3", but she was built like an amazon.

She climbed out of bed. She was wearing some old clothes: blue sweat pants and black t-shirt with a picture of _Achieve Men _on it. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a cheap dresser. She walked over to the dresser and opened three drawers, one at a time of course, and pulled out, black slacks, a black shirt with sleeves that stop at the elbows and a crew cut, it was very clearly a man's shirt, underwear and a bra.

She walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, striped, and stepped into the cold water.

A rather tall teenager with short jet black hair climbed out of a bath. He had a very muscular build, but his body was riddled with scars, especially his back where he had whiplashes. They were relatively old scars, none newer than a few months.

He stood by the mirror looking at his scars for a moment before unplugging the bath. The bath itself was the size of a normal hot tub. The bathroom itself was bigger than what one would find in the average house, mostly because it wasn't in a house. It was in fact in a monastery. A rather empty one at that.

He took a towel lying on top of the counter across from the tub and began to dry off. He had brought his toothbrush in there with him and he brushed his teeth with his reflection. After spitting the door began to open, he was still standing buck-ass naked. Without saying a word he slammed the door shut with his right hand and continued to brush his teeth with his left.

"Sorry brother." a man said on the other side of the door.

The black-haired teen spit out the toothpaste, picked up his towel, wrapped it around him, kept hold of his toothbrush, and exited the bathroom, allowing the man to enter.

Another teenager was getting ready; this one however was another girl, also rather short, though taller than the first at 5'5". She had dark blue hair in a pixie cut and was wearing blue jeans and a grey hoodie. Underneath she had a dark blue full body suit with yellow stripes flowing down the side. This was her battle suit, of course, she wouldn't wear it around town casually, that would send the wrong message.

"Morning honey!" her mom said as the girl left her room and began jumping down the stairs.

"Morning mom!" she ran over to her mom who was standing in the kitchen and leaning against the counter sipping coffee. Her mom was still in her nightgown, most likely having just woken up.

The girl hugged her quickly, grabbing an apple from behind her in a bowl on the counter. She took several bites of it before grabbing her backpack from the living room connected to the kitchen.

"I gotta go!" the girl said sprinting to the door, "I woke up late! Sorry we can't talk!"

"Have fun at school!" her mom cried out. "Don't forget to take your medicine."

"Oh yeah, thanks mom!" the girl ran over to her mom again. Just beside her were a few bottles of medicine. The girl quickly opened them all up and poured a pill from each into her palm and she dry swallowed them. She quickly hugged her mom again and ran back to the door.

The girl threw the backpack on her back, took a bite out of her apple, opened the door, and left.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Q: Hi! What's up? Jeb's not gonna be here for this A/N 'cause he's vacationing in Hell right now. I apologize that this took so long, schools been hectic lately and I've been busy. Chapter 3 should be up right after this and we'll be working on chapter 4 soon.**

**How'd you like the little glimpse of the team? Don't look to into their routines, as at this point they're still subject to change to some change at least. I'm sorry this note is short, I'm a bit distracted at the moment. Expect Ch. 3's to be similar. They should pick up again by Ch. 4.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes**

**By: QTG27**

**Co-authored by: Jebedante**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to beacon with me!" Yang exclaimed as she attempted to squeeze Ruby to death, "This is the best day _ever_!"

A pitiful "please stop…" came from Ruby in response.

"She still needs to breathe Sunshine" came Cayn's deep voice.

"I'm sorry," she replied before turning back to Ruby, "I'm just so proud of you!"

"Really, sis, it was nothing," was Ruby's response.

"Don't sound so glum Little Red," Cayn said, "you were moved up two years, I didn't even do that, and I'm supposedly Signal's top combatant."

"Yeah! Everyone at Beacon will think you're the bee's knees!" Yang enthusiastically added.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees' okay? I don't wanna be any kind of 'knees'! I just want to be a _normal_ girl with _normal_ knees."

"What's with you?" asked Yang, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited, I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special," replied Yang as Cayn nodded in agreement.

Any further conversation was cut off by a news broadcast over nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, and the White Fang. Which was soon interrupted by the image of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Wonder what Aunt G has to say?" asked Cayn.

"_Hello and welcome to beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

After Ruby finally noticed the view from the airships viewport. "Oh wow," she exclaimed, "look you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now" Yang said as she put an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

Cayn came over and put a hand on Yang's shoulder, "and we'll face whatever it throws at us together, so you've got nothing to worry about Little Red." The girls smiled up at him before looking back out the window, just enjoying the moment. A moment unfortunately ruined by the sound of a somewhat tall and scraggly boy attempting to hold down his lunch.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone" said Yang as they watched him run past, likely searching for a restroom.

"It _was_ a nice moment while it lasted," Came the (nearly) always optimistic Ruby, "I wonder who we're gonna meet?"

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy" said Yang.

"I'm sure most people here will be fine Love," said a chuckling Cayn. They stood for a second in friendly silence. Then…

"Ah, Yang gross!" Ruby shouted, "You have puke on your shoe!"

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross/Get away, ah! Get, get away from me!" The girls continued to shout and run around as Cayn uncharacteristically laughed.

The airship docked soon after and let the students out, giving them their first look at Beacon in all its glory. Mostly white, blue, and black the school was large with many lush gardens and what appeared to be a lake/moat. Behind and above the entrance the building proper could be seen, with its high towers and the bridges connecting them. Needless to say it earned a "wooooooooaaaah" from the sisters and slightly raised eyebrows from Cayn.

"The view from Vale's got nothin' on this." Said Yang as she crossed her arms. Off to her side Cayn hummed his agreement. It was then that Ruby finally noticed all the other new students around her… or, more specifically, their weapons.

"Ooh, ooh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! Ooh, and she's got a fire sword!" Ruby began to drift away before Yang grabbed her hood and pulled her back.

"Easy there little sister," Yang said calmingly, "they're just weapons."

"_Just weapons?_" Came Ruby's somewhat indignant reply, "They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"She has you there Sunshine," said Cayn, "being around me should have taught you that by now."

"Well why can't you two swoon over your own weapons? Aren't you happy with them?"

"I don't 'swoon'" Cayn deadpanned.

"Not even for me?" She said blinking sweetly at him.

"No." She pouted at him.

"Of course I'm happy with _Crescent Rose._ I just, really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people… but better." Ruby said, attempting to get the conversation back on track.

"Only you Little Red."

"Ruby, come on," Yang said a she pulled Ruby's hood down over her face, "Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But, why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Well… actually my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up. 'K see you, bye!" Yang exclaimed before beating a hasty retreat with a group of her friends from Signal. Ruby looked at Cayn pleadingly.

"Sorry Little Red, I have to track down your overly enthusiastic party-girl sister before she… uh… blows something up… again." Cayn replied, "I'll see you later. And honestly Ruby, you could do with a few more friends than Sunshine and I. It would be good for you." And with that said, he left a slightly dazed looking Ruby with a small over-the-shoulder wave as he leisurely walked after Yang and her friends.

He was enjoying his walk for a while. Then heard an explosion behind him, which was likely Ruby, she's like her sister in that aspect. Noticing an enthusiastic blunette in jeans and a grey sweater with a hood trying to find its source, he walked on sighing to himself. A little later he felt something small impact his lower chest. Looking down he realized the thump was caused by a short red-headed girl in a long black leather coat, large black sunglasses, and some kind of black hat that he had just absentmindedly walked into. But, just as he was about to apologize, she was up and glaring with a finger in his face. It was a rather… comical sight, to say the least.

"Watch where you're going, you insignificant little worm!" she yelled, garnering the attention of a few passers-by. Cayn's only response to her admittedly strange actions was a raised eyebrow at her word choice, considering he was easily a foot or so taller than her. After waiting long enough for her to feel awkward, Cayn stepped around her and continued on his way. His walk was rather uneventful after that, well until he came across a boy only a couple of inches shorter than him, though much broader and more muscled, with a large, black buster sword strapped to his back. They stopped and stared at each other long enough for other students to notice and start backing away before simply giving each other a firm nod and moving on.

Cayn finally caught sight of Yang inside the administration building. As soon as he did however, she began walking off again. He caught up with her quickly, not wanting to have to search again.

"Where are we going?" Cayn asked.

"Orientation," Yang responded before pointing slightly to her right, "it's apparently in that big auditorium looking thing over there."

Cayn gave an acknowledging nod and they began making their way over.

"So, anything crazy happen while I was gone?" Yang asked while they walked.

"Yeah, this short, blonde girl called me an 'insignificant little worm', and I ran into a rather handsome fellow on my way to the administration building…" Yang just stopped and stared at him.

"Cayn," Yang said slowly, "is there something you want to tell me?"

"I'm kidding."

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded sarcastically getting a grunt in response.

They eventually arrived in the auditorium; a rather large room with several balconies, currently empty as the first-years were the only ones present. Its scale drove home how selective Beacon was. There were only a hundred or so students there, and the room was clearly designed to hold several times that, likely for the occasional special event, not to mention holding all four years of students at once.

They stood around for a few minutes before Yang suddenly called out, "Ruby! Over here! We saved you a spot!" Ruby was standing alongside the scraggly blond guy who had ruined Yang's boots on the airship. She turned to him and said something quickly before running over to Yang and Cayn.

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked as Ruby reached them.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!" Ruby snapped.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was fire and I-I think some ice…"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked playfully.

Cayn caught a glimpse of a pale girl with white hair, dressed in white and red creeping up behind Ruby as she continued her tale. _That's not odd at all_, he thought.

"You!" she screamed into Ruby's ears.

"Oh God! It's happening again!" Ruby cried jumping into Yang's arms. Cayn stifled a laugh.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh, my God, you really exploded." Yang muttered in disbelief.

"Called it." Cayn said matter-of-factly.

Ruby looked at him incredulously. "What! You call-" she stuttered before looking back to the white haired girl, "It was an accident." Ruby pleaded climbing out of Yang's arms. "It was an accident!"

White hair held out a pamphlet titled "DUST for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" and began reciting a disclaimer of some sort. "You really want to start making things up to me?" She asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." She said, pushing the pamphlet into Ruby's hands, where it stayed for all of two seconds before Cayn took it reading through it quickly and carefully frowning occasionally. "Is something wrong?" the white haired girl asked.

"You are the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, that is correct." She said somewhat smugly.

"Well then, I should probably alert you to several errors in this pamphlet."

"What?!" She yelled incredulously. He pointed to several paragraphs allowing her to read each before moving on. "O-oh, I see, I will alert Father of this as soon as I can." She said quickly, giving away how surprised she was. _Obviously not expecting an experienced dust user._ He thought.

Yang stepped in. "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just… got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah, great idea, sis!" Ruby stuck her hand out to shake the other girl's hand. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss replied with as much sarcasm as possible. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" She pointed her thumb back at the boy Ruby came in with.

"Wow, really?" _Ruby clearly doesn't pick up sarcasm very well_.

Weiss was silent for a moment before snapping back "No."

Before anything else could be said Professor Ozpin, the school Headmaster stepped up to and tapped the microphone on the stage.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda stepped up after he walked away. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

There was an awkward silence afterwards, mostly because many just had their feelings hurt. Yang was the first to speak, "He seemed kind of… off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said.

"Maybe he just really hates first-years." Cayn responded.

The tall, blond, and scraggly kid walked over behind Weiss in a rather pathetic attempt at a sexy voice said, "I'm a natural blond you know."

Weiss put her hand to her forehead in irritation. Cayn pushed Yang and Ruby away, "Let's go to the ballroom before the others take up all the room." As they were heading back, there was a sudden draft of cold air into their backs and the sound of Blondie running away in terror.

About an hour later the ballroom was already filled with people, most were already in their pajamas, including Ruby, Yang, and Cayn. Ruby wore a black tank top with a beowolf's head in the shape of a heart in the middle, white pants with a rose pattern and a sleeping mask atop her head. Yang PJ's consisted of a burnt-orange tank top with her symbol in a muted dark red and black short shorts.

Ruby was lying on her pillowcase writing in a journal when Yang plopped down beside her. "It's like a _big_ slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby responded.

"I know I do." Yang purred.

"Hey!" Cayn yelled from across the room.

"Kidding, dear!"

"Mmm-hmm." Cayn nodded sarcastically, walking over. Wearing a pair of long black pajama pants and a black mask covering his face from the neck down.

Yang turned her attention back to Ruby. "What's that?" Yang gestured towards Ruby's journal.

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw! That's so cuuuuute!" Yang cooed.

Ruby chucked her adorable corgi pillow into Yang's face.

"Hey, don't throw pillows at my girlfriend's face!" Cayn yelled before getting a pillow thrown in his own face.

Cayn watched the two of them bicker back and forth for a moment. He looked around and noticed the blunette from earlier lying on top her sleeping bag and reading a comic book. She was obviously into it. There was only other person in the room reading, was a girl slightly shorter than Yang with amber eyes. She wearing some kind of black robe with a large black bow on top of her black hair. Though with Yang, approaching pulling Ruby behind her, it appeared her peaceful read was not to be. Cayn decided to leave them alone.

He also spotted the boy he had met earlier by earlier. He was just meditating quietly in one of the corners. He didn't even seem to be breathing, he just sat there without any movement.

Lastly as he laying down in his sleeping bag, he noticed the short girl from earlier. She was also by herself. But oddly enough there was a decent amount her and anyone else. She herself was reading a science journal about recent studies on Dust, while smugly eating an apple.

Cayn saw the black haired girl, whose name he overheard was Blake, blow out her candelabra in his peripheral vision before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Q:Yo! This will be another short A/N and it's still just me. JD and I are actually planning out Ch. 4 as I type this. You likely noticed we teased the OCs again. If you picked up that the blonde in Ch. 2 is now a red-head, good for you! Ignore it. I was unable to fix it in the last chapter for some reason and when it was first written she was blonde, we now realize that contradicts a very important thing for later so please don't comment on it. I'll try to see if I can fix it in Ch. 2 but honestly don't care. If it bugs you look at it as if she dyed it blonde then, and now it's its natural red again.**

**Q out.**


End file.
